The present invention relates to an improved cooking tray for microwave oven, especially to a cooking tray comprising a tray body, and a plurality of supporting racks, separating racks, and skewers for toasting and cooking foods such as meat and bread of different shapes and sizes in a microwave oven.
A conventional cooking tray for microwave oven is in the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,528 are the following drawbacks:
1. The separator plate 20 and the cooking tray 10 are integrally molded, making the grease and dregs of left over meat on the skewer opening 24 and the dead corner of the chinks difficult to clean. This is highly un-hygienic. PA1 2. The direction and location of the cited skewer opening 24 is not optimum in design because it is difficult to disengage the product from the mold when it is integrally molded. PA1 3. The device cannot support food or meat of other shapes for toasting and cooking except stripped meat. Besides, the skewer openings 24 of the separator plate 20 are located at a certain height while the meat to be toasted are of different sizes. When a large piece of meat is to be toasted, the fixed location of the skewer opening 24 will make part of the toasted meat shrink. It is, therefore, quite unsuitable for a fixed skewer opening 24 to support meat of different sizes.
To improve the above shortcomings of the conventional device cited above, the present invention endeavors to provide an improved cooking tray having a plurality of assembling supporting racks and separating racks and more than one skewer opening, and with each at a different height, for supporting foods such as meat and bread of different shapes and sizes for toasting and cooking in a microwave oven and which can also be disassembled for easy cleaning and maintenance.